A Lover's Sky
by KlarolinexDelenaxx
Summary: follows on from my one-shot 'Stuck In The Middle With You'. You don't necessarily need to read the one-shot to understand this. Leela Cameron Ziggy Peri Sam Danny Tegan. Secrets and Lies. Will the truth finally come out?
1. Chapter 1

**I don't know if I'll continue this as I have a Peri/Cameron/Leela story going.. but here's the 1st Chapter, let me know if you like it, want more... I was asked to do more so here this is.**

* * *

><p>Morning came as the sun shone through the window hitting Leela in the eyes, squinting through the brightness she smiled as she noticed she was practically laying on top of Cameron.<p>

Careful moving herself so she was leaning into his side she propped herself up, resting her head on her hand she lifted her other hand and ran her fingers though his hair, lightly touching his cheek she traced his stubble as last night's events came back to her.

A big grin spread across Cameron's face as his eye remained closed before he opened them slowly and rolled onto his side "Morning beautiful"

"Morning" Leela replied as her eyes shone at him.

"We should get up?" he told her causing her to pout at him "Can't we just stay here?" she asked as she snuggled back down into his side, not wanting to move

Rolling on top of her he put his arms out so he didn't squash her and placed tiny kisses all over her face making her giggle "I guess we could stay here for a bit longer" he mumbled as he placed his hand on her thigh and kissed her passionately on the lips.

...

"You need to tell Ziggy?" Cameron said as they lay in bed, legs tangled together as Leela lay on his chest.

"I know" she sighed, leaning up and kissing his lips "I will, I'll tell him it's over"

...

Leela managed to get out of the boarding house with no one seeing her, wearing the outfit she was wearing last night plus Cameron's jacket she made her way back to hers.

Opening the door she walking into the house and the sounds of a screaming baby hit her.

"Where have you been?" Tegan questioned.

"Oh, I just stayed at Ziggy's last night" Leela said as she made a quick exit for the stairs.

"That's funny because Ziggy was here earlier looking for you" Tegan told her.

"What? When?" Leela asked in shock as she looked towards her sister.

Tegan stared at her for a second "That's Cameron's jacket" she stated.

"Is it?" Leela asked as she forged ignorance.

"Please tell me you did not spend the night with him" Tegan said.

"Um, yeah..."

"Leela, how could you do that to Ziggy? Tegan asked loudly, disgust clear in her voice.

"I'm going to tell him it's over, I love Cameron, it's always been him" Leela confessed.

"Did you forget he got you pregnant?" Tegan asked as she couldn't believe her sister "He left you alone"

"No, he didn't" Leela shouted "Mum set him up, I didn't have a chance to tell him, and how could I forget? I love Peri with all my heart, I'd do anything to be her Mum, you know that?"

"Does he even know that Peri's his daughter?" Tegan asked.

"I'm going to tell him" Leela whispered before making her way upstairs.

* * *

><p><strong>Continue Or Not?<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

Sitting in her room she fiddled with her phone in her hand as she built up the courage to text Ziggy and ask him to come over; she needed to do this.

Deciding to bite the bullet she scowled through her contacts and found Ziggy's name, clicking onto it she typed out a quick message.

"Are you okay?" Peri asked as she stood in her sister's doorway.

"Hey Pez" she said, putting her phone down "I'm fine"

"Just, you didn't come home last night and you weren't at Ziggy's because he came over earlier, Mum was worried"

"I just stopped at a mates" Leela told her 'sister' as she smiled at her.

Peri walked away "Hey, happy new year" she said as poked her head back in her sister's room.

"Happy new year baby" Leela replied as she smiled before getting up and hugging her baby 'sister'.

She watched silently as Peri walked away, hearing her go back into her room a smile broke out on her face as she thought about how proud she was of her.

Picking her phone back up her finger hovered over send although she couldn't make herself send it for some reason; she did love Ziggy but ever since Cameron came to the village she found it harder and harder to stay away from him, and now she had given into her feelings and she promised him she was going to break things off with Ziggy, she had to do this, but she couldn't...

"Come on" she mumbled to herself as her finger danced over the send button.

He phone went off suddenly alerting her that she had received a message, pressing send quickly without much thought she opened the unread message and saw that if was from him...

**From Cameron:**

**Love you xx**

Reading the message she smiled down at her phone and that was all the reassurance and encouragement she needed to tell Ziggy it was over; she loved Cameron, they were going to be together.

**Love you more, come round later, free house ;) x **

Placing her phone down on her desk she ran her fingers though her hair and sighed before heading downstairs.

"Are you going out?" she asked Tegan as she descending the stairs.

"Why?" Tegan asked.

"Because Ziggy's coming over, I'm going to tell him it's over"

"Oh, so you're chucking me out of my house so you can break the poor guys heart" Tegan said.

"Teegs, it's not like that... Tegan cut her off "It's exactly like that"

"I just don't love him anymore" Leela told her.

"Leela, he loves you, he would do anything for you, are you really going to throw that away for Cameron?"

"I love him Tegan" Leela pleaded for her to understand.

"He's only interested in one thing, he's not the type to play happy families" Tegan told her sister.

"How do you know? You know nothing about him and you know nothing about us" Leela shouted.

"Fine, I'm going to pick Rose up anyway, the nursery rang"

"Fine, bye" Leela shouted after her sister as she watched her go out of the door.


	3. Chapter 3

A knocking at the door caused Leela to jump as she waited for the dreaded conversation; she knew Ziggy really loved her and she was sure he wouldn't give up without a fight.

Walking over to the door she opened it to see none other than Ziggy wearing the shirt she had given him for Christmas and a pair of jeans, she could smell his aftershave and even though she had brought him it the smell began to make her feel nauseous.

"Hey baby" she greeted as she dreaded what she was about to tell him, leaning in she placed a chaste kiss to his cheek before shutting the door.

"So, what did you want to talk about?" Ziggy questioned from where he sat on the couch as Leela walked over to him and sat down beside him.

"Ziggy" she sighed "You're an amazing, amazing guy and you know I love you, right?"

Ziggy looked at her to continued so she did "But sometimes people change, sometimes feelings change..." she trailed off.

"What? What do you mean? Change... My feelings haven't changed, you're still the beautiful, amazing woman I fell in love with"

This was going to be harder than she thought; why did he have to be so sweet?

"Ziggy..." she started but suddenly he started yelling as he jumped up and paced in front of her.

"It's him isn't it?" he shouted as he continued pacing angrily "I can't believe I'm going to lose you, for him, I'll KILL HIM" the tone to his voice scared Leela slightly.

Her eyes pleaded with his "I'm sorry, but I don't love you anymore" she admitted.

"Leela" he sat back down as he softened his tone "I love you, please, you love me too, I know you do"

She shook her head as a few stray tears fell down her cheeks "I'm sorry, but I don't, I'm so sorry" she tried to take his hand but he snatched it away and stood up again.

"Is it him?" she watched his face before quickly shaking her head; maybe he didn't need to know about Cameron...

"NO, no, it's not, I just, I just don't feel the same anymore and you deserve to know, I don't want to hurt you" she told him.

"Hurt me?" he said in disbelief "I love you, of course you're hurting me" he sat down again and took her hands in his and she let him "Don't do this baby, we can make it work, I can make you love me again, please, you're my everything, I love you so much, just don't do this" he begged with a hint of desperation.

"Ziggy, It's over" she said as she pulled her hands out of his grasp and stood up.

"If it's not him then who is it?" she looked at him through pained eyes, biting her lip "It's no one, I just can't keep lying to you, you don't deserve it" she lied.

"So where did you go off to last night?" he spat angrily.

"Um..." she stammered with a shaky breath "Because your sister said you came home sick, but I don't believe that, you were with him weren't you? How long has it been going on? Have you been seeing him behind my back?"

"No" she screamed at him as he face now streamed with a few tears "I did come home sick" she lied "My phone died so I couldn't text you and I couldn't find you in the club so I just came home"

_Why am I lying? Why am I lying? Why am I lying?_ Her mind screamed at her _Because he hates Cameron _she concluded in her mind.

"So if I ask Cameron he'd tell me you weren't with him last night?" Ziggy questioned.

"YES" she shouted in fustration "I came home sick, look I don't love you anymore, we're over" she told him in no uncertain words.

"I'll never give up on us Lee" he uttered before walking out of the door leaving a weeping Leela behind.

Footsteps thudded down the stairs as a pair of arms wrapped themselves around a distraught Leela, looking up she roughly wiped her tears away and saw Peri smiling back at her.


	4. Chapter 4

"I heard "Peri said "I thought he was a douche anyway" she added making Leela laugh.

"Why did you lie to him?" Peri questioned.

"What?" Leela asked "I didn't"

"Yes, you said you came home last night but you didn't, if you went to a mates why didn't you just tell him?"

Leela just looked at her 'sister' before shaking her head softly "You didn't go to a mates did you?" Peri asked.

"No" Leela admitted "But Ziggy hates Cameron, I couldn't tell him, it would have broken his heart even more"

"I don't think anything could have broken his heart more than it already is, he did really love you" Peri told her big 'sister'.

"I know" she sighed "I'm a horrible person" she buried her head in her hands as a few more tears fell.

"No you're not, you're my big sister and I love you" Peri said.

"I love you too" Leela said as she pulled her in for another hug.

"So Mum's working the night shift, Dad's away at some thingy, Ste's gone to visit the kids and Tegan text, said she's stopping at a mates with Rose for a few days, so looks like it's just me and you for a while" Leela said as they pulled back from the hug.

"I'm sleeping at Nico's tonight" Peri said.

"Yeah, Mum said, so how about we watch a film this afternoon?"

"Yeah, can we watch Clueless?" Peri asked.

"Sure, you put it on and I'll go grab the popcorn" Leela said.

"Okay" Peri smiled widely; she loved movie afternoons with her big 'sister'.

Leela popped some corn in the microwave and put it in a big bowl before heading back to the couch, laying out on it she made a space for Peri so they could lay together; they had done this since Peri was a kid, and now it had become a sort of ritual between the 'sisters'

Putting the movie on the adverts began to play before finally the main menu came up, pressing play Peri made her way to the couch and laid down with Leela.

The movie began playing and both girls lay watching it while Leela ran her fingers though Peri's long hair.

"I really like spending time with you" Peri admitted about halfway through the film as she turned her head to face her 'sister' "You're my favourite sister"

"Don't let Tegan hear you say that" Leela teased as she tickled her 'sister' making her laugh.

"I mean it though" Peri admitted with a grin.

"I'll let you into a little secret, but don't tell Tegan... You're my favourite too"

Peri playfully stuck her tongue out causing Leela to do the same as they started messing about like little kids; Peri was 14 and Leela was 28 but when they were alone and spending time together they just liked to goof off, both the 'sisters' where very much the same in that way, and many other ways too.


	5. Chapter 5

Peri had gone to Nico's for the night so now Leela had the house to herself.

She was upstairs sitting on her bed as she was trying to think of how to tell Cameron he had a daughter; a fourteen year old daughter! She had no idea how he was going to react.

Picking up her phone she sent a quick text to him telling him the house was empty and to come over.

She didn't want to argue with him but she feared if she told him about Peri that's what would happen, she just wanted some time to just be with him, have a bit of fun before all the boring stuff like talking, but he deserved to know and she knew she should have told him when he first came to the village.

Hearing something hit her window she smiled before getting up and opening it; she knew it was him as that's what he always did when they where kids and sneaking out together, he would throw stones at her window to get her attention and she would climb out of the window and sneak away in the middle of the night with him.

"Hey Romeo" she laughed at him before shutting the window and going downstairs to let him in.

"H..." she was abruptly cut off by his rough lips on top of hers as he kissed her forcefully, picking her up he walked them into the house, kicking the door shut behind them before pushing her against the wall.

His lips not leaving her body for a second as he kissed along her jaw before making his way to her neck, his hands fingered the bottom of her top as he began to pull it over her head...

"Wait..." she said, stopping him "I need to talk to you first"

"Can't we do that later, this is much more fun" he cheekily replied, taking her hand and placing it over his hardness in his jeans so she could feel how much he wanted her.

A subconscious moan fell from her lips as her eyes fell closed, taking that as his queue to carry on he swiftly lifted her top over her head before chucking it somewhere in the room.

Grabbing her legs he whispered in her ear "I got you" his low seductive voice drove her wild as she jumped up and wrapped her legs around his waist before he greedily kissed her lips again.

* * *

><p><strong>Right; new chapter shows their bed antics *wink wink* so do you want me to post or just cut in out and pick up from after they've done the deed, let me know what you want ?<strong>


	6. Chapter 6

Moving blindly upstairs as he continued kissing her until the need for air became too much, pulling her door handle down he stumbled into her room before kicking the door shut behind him.

She clung to him as she wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him even closer to her if that was even possible, moaning into the kiss she felt him smirk against her lips before walking them towards the bed.

Jumping down from him she started to undo the buttons of his shirt before pushing it down his arms, lightly tracing his defined muscles as her hands moved lower and lower down his torso.

Grabbing her hands he quickly stopped her movements before gently pushing her back until she fell on the bed, her hair fanned out around her as she smiled up at him before grabbing him and pulling him on top of her.

They crawled back until finally her head hit the pillow as he stared down at the blonde angel underneath him, he began kissing and sucking her neck before making his way down her body, reaching around her he unhooked her bra letting it fall from her perfect body.

Dipping his head he took one of her nipples in his mouth and started sucking it while touching the other one making her moan uncontrollably.

Deciding she needed him now she reached between them and made quick work of his belt buckle before freeing him from his jeans, smirked up at him before reaching down she touched his cock through his boxers, feeling how hard he was before flipping them over so she was on top.

She teased the waistband of his boxers before pushing them down, his rock hard cock sprang against her belly as she swiftly rid herself of her shorts and panties.

Their eyes connected as she sank down on top of him, taking him all in causing him to grunt, she shut her eyes tightly and moaned loudly before he suddenly flipped them over deciding to take back the control.

He started riding her with a slow pace to start with but her lustful moans spurred him on, losing all self-control he began pounding into her harder and faster each time making her scream his name as she met his every thrust.

Grabbing her leg he placed in over his shoulder so he could hit deeper inside her "Fuck" she gasped "Don't stop, don't fucking stop" she screamed before her eyes fell shut at the pleasure he was giving her.

"Never" he replied as he leant down and kissed her lips with a fierce passion.

Sitting up as he continued to fuck her she wrapped her leg around his waist as she clung to him, her other leg still flung over his shoulder "I love you" she whispered as she stroked his cheek lovingly.

Thrusting into her a few more times she fell over the edge with cries of his name, the force of her orgasm causing him to tumble straight over the edge with her.

Pulling out of her he rolled to his side, collapsing on the pillow as her pulled her with him "WOW" he said as he smiled at the most amazing woman he had ever known; she was all he had ever wanted.

They lay there in silence as they just stared at each other, the odd touch here and there. She could feel him caressing her thigh and his soft strokes were starting to lull her to sleep before he suddenly spoke causing her to jump slightly.

"SHIT"

"What?" Leela asked in worry.

"We didn't use protection" he told her.

"It's okay, I'm on the pill, we're safe" she assured him as she touched his face, sinking further into his warm embrace she placed a chaste kiss to his chest

"So what did you want to tell me?" he asked as he vaguely remembered she wanted to talk.

"Oh" she said as she looked into his deep eyes, getting lost in them "Doesn't matter" she said, smiling uneasily at him.

"If you're sure" he said, feeling her nod her head against him "I'm sure" she mumbled; she just didn't want to ruin this moment... she was in a right mess; why could she just never be honest with people, it would make everything a lot simpler.

As he began tracing patterns absentmindedly on her arm he asked her how her conversation with Ziggy went.

"Well, he didn't take it well, but I told him it's over"

"Did you tell him about us?" he questioned.

"Not exactly..." she trailed off.

"What do you mean not exactly?" he asked her as he turned his head to her in question.

"He suspects something but when he asked I just lied, I got scared, he was so angry and I don't know... I panicked" she said "I'm sorry, please don't hate me"

"I don't hate you. It's okay, we can just tell him we're together in a couple of weeks" he told her.

"No, we can't tell him" she said.

"Why? I want people to know" he stroked her cheek "You're my girl"

"Hmm, I like that" she mumbled as she buried her face in the crook of his neck.

* * *

><p><strong>I really love reviews ;)<strong>


	7. Chapter 7

Soon morning came and Leela woke up, finding herself wrapped up in Cameron's arms she cursed herself.

Shaking him awake she heard him mumble something "Wake up" she whispered but he just shifted position "Cameron" she loudly whispered causing him to smirk, she playfully hit his chest causing him to open his eyes "We need to get up, you weren't meant to stay all night"

"Why not?" he asked, his voice still thick with sleep.

"Because my Mum will be back and she will flip. You know how she feels about you" she told him as she began to get up.

Grabbing her arm and pulling her back down he kissed her hotly before pulling back "You know I've only got eyes for you" he joked.

"Eww" she smacked his chest "That's disgusted. You know what I mean, just get up"

Seeing the panic on her face he reluctantly started moving.

Leaving the room Leela started walking downstairs, seeing Peri sat on the couch she smiled "Hey"

Turning to face her big 'sister' Peri smiled "Hey"

"Why are you back so early?" Leela questioned as she stood on the stairs before making her way down and into the kitchen.

"Oh, there was an accident last night. Nico went with her Mum to visit Patrick in hospital" Peri said before getting up and walking into the kitchen too.

"What happened?" Leela questioned.

"Apparently someone ran him over last night" Peri said uninterestedly.

"Can't say I blame them" Leela shrugged.

"Leela" Peri shouted in amusement "You can't say that"

"Why not? It's true. Anyway I take it Mum ain't back yet?"

"Yeah, Lucky for you" Peri said as she jumped up on one of the chairs at the breakfast bar located at the end of the kitchen.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, a certain someone upstairs in your room" Peri said, pointing to the ceiling.

"You saw him?" Leela asked in surprise.

"I did, he was coming out of the bathroom when I bumped into him" Peri smirked "Mum would not be happy if she knew"

"Well I'm a grown woman so I guess I can do what I like"

"She's going to flip" Peri said in a sing-song voice.

"Good job she ain't gonna see him then ain't it" Leela told her younger 'sister' "So keep shut yeah?"

"Hey, I'm no snitch" Peri said defensively.

"Really?" Leela raised her eyebrow at the young girl in front of her as Peri often snitched on her when she was younger.

"Well she won't hear it from me. I think Cameron's alright, he's better than Ziggy" Peri shrugged before getting up to go upstairs.

Leela smiled as she carried on what she was doing.


	8. Chapter 8

Leela made her way back upstairs and walked into her room, noticing Cameron wasn't there.

"Hey" he said, coming up behind her and wrapping his arms around her waist.

Turning into him she smiled up at him as she saw he was now fully dressed.

"Hey, I bumped into your sister, she's pretty cool. Why didn't you tell me you had a younger sister?"

"Hmm, slipped my mind I guess" Leela muttered as she pulled out of his arms "Cameron" she said as she sat on the edge of the bed "I need to tell you something, it's kind of important"

"What is it?" he asked as he sat beside her and took her hands in his "You can tell me anything" he reassured her.

Just then the door opened downstairs and slammed shut "Only me" her Mum called making her look at Cameron in panic "You need to go" she said.

"What about want you wanted to tell me?" he asked her as she began pushing him off the bed "It can wait. You need to go, I'll text you later" she said hurriedly "Mum can't see you"

"You're going to tell her about us right?" he questioned as he stood up "No" she said making him frown "Just not yet" she clarified "But I will" she assured him as she lightly touched his cheek "I love you" she whispered.

He pulled her into a forceful kiss before she dragged her lips away "Go" she sighed as she pushed him towards her window.

"The door's this way beautiful" he said.

"My Mum is downstairs. You can't use the door, just climb out of the window"

"What are we? 14 again? he teased.

"Just do it" she said as she looked hotly at him.

"Fine" placing one last kiss on her lips her climbed from the window, climbing down the gutter before walking away from the house.

She ran her fingers through her hair before hearing a message come though on me phone, picking it up she looked at it and saw it was from Cameron, rolling her eyes she clicked on it and read it.

She laughed out loud when she read it and sent a quick reply:

**I'll kiss it better later ;)** she cheekily typed out before pressing send.

Another message came through.

**From Cameron:**

**I'm counting on it ;) x**

Rolling her eyes she put her phone in her pocket and headed downstairs.

"Hey Mum" she said as she saw her Mum in the kitchen.

"Hey, how was your night?" Sam asked.

"Hmm, alright" Leela shrugged as a smirk played on her lips.

"Did you see Ziggy?"

"No, we broke up" Leela said simply.

"What? Why? I thought you liked him" Sam said looking at her daughter.

"It just wasn't working Mum" Leela said as he Mum looked at her suspiciously.

"So what did you do last night?" Sam questioned her daughter.

"Oh, just watched a couple of films, ordered pizza, the usual"

"Okay" Sam said as she eyed her eldest daughter with suspicion "So is Peri back yet?"

"Yeah, she's upstairs. Someone ran Patrick over last night, so Nico had to go to hospital to see him"

"Oh my god, poor man" Sam said with shock.

"Yeah, poor man" Leela said sarcastically as she rolled her eyes before walking off.


	9. Chapter 9

Leela was at the boarding house as she planned to tell him about their daughter; he needed to know and she kept putting it off long enough, even thought Peri was happy and nothing would change he still deserved to know, right?

"Cam, Cam... Stop" she pulled her lips from his and looked at him before sighing "I really need to tell you something" she got up from his bed and started pacing as she fiddled with her fingers "I've been trying to tell you. I don't know why I put it off so long, I'm a horrible person, and you have every right to not want to know me..." she rambled on and Cameron had no idea what she was talking about.

"Babe, slow down" he reached out for her but she pulled back "No" she was visible shaking as she was about to tell him "I need to tell you" she looked at him as her face displayed all her emotions.

"Peri" she began.

"What about her?" he asked with a puzzled expression "She's a great kid. I've seen her around the village but I had no idea she was your sister. Why didn't you mention her? She looks so much like you, you know?" Cameron said all this at once and Leela just burst into tears.

"Babe, what's wrong?" he asked with worry as he reached out for her again, this time she didn't fight, she let him take her hands and pull her towards him.

"She's not my sister" Leela whispered.

"What?" Cameron asked, partly because he didn't understand and partly because he wasn't sure he heard her right.

"Peri's not my sister" she said louder, meeting his eyes for the first time as she pleaded with him to understand.

"Who is she then?" he asked perplexed.

"She's..." she exhaled sharply "She's my daughter"

"What? How?" he uttered in shock "I mean, wow. You have a daughter?"

She shook her head slightly "Cam... she's our daughter. She's your daughter too"

"No, I mean..." he couldn't get his head around it "I have a daughter, since when?"

"Since 14 years ago" she said as she moved away from him, ready for his reaction.

"When you Mum got me sent to prison" he whispered as he put his head in his arms and it suddenly clicked "Did she know? Did she know you were having a baby? Is that why she set me up?"

Leela shook her head frantically "She didn't know. You where already locked up by then. I wanted to tell you but you were just gone, and she took you away from me, then she took my baby away from me" she broke down crying.

Walking over to her he wrapped his arms around her "It's okay. We'll sort this" he whispered.


	10. Chapter 10

"You're not mad?" she looked up at him with a mixture of emotions.

"I wish you told me sooner but I don't blame you" he told her gently "I blame your bitch of a mother" he spat angrily "She robbed me of my childhood, she robbed mt of the chance to be a father"

"We were only kids" Leela told him "Wait..." she pulled out of his arms "What do you mean we'll sort it?" she questioned.

"We can get our daughter back" he told her with hope but she just shook her head "No, Cameron she doesn't even now. All I am to her is her sister. She's happy. We can't tell her, we just can't"

"But..."

"No Cameron" she said firmly "Don't you think I want to tell her. Hearing her call someone else Mum kills me, it really does, but she's happy"

"But we're her parents" he said with passion.

"She has a Mum and Dad. If we tell her she will just hate us, she'll hate me. I can't live with her hating me. I'd rather have a relationship with her as a sister than not at all"

"And what about me? Don't I deserve to have a relationship with her?" he asked heatedly as he moved away from her.

"I'm sorry" Leela sobbed "I wanted to keep her, be her Mum, but I was a 14-year-old girl, I had nothing, no job, no money, no boyfriend. I was a kid myself"

"This is your Mum's fault, she took everything from me" he shook with anger now as he thought of the woman who took his whole life from him.

She stepped towards him but he moved back "Just go. I need time to think" he said.

Leela walked home; she had finally told him, but why didn't she feel any better?

Absentmindedly walking through the village and up the steps to her house, she let herself in and as she did she heard her Mum and Dad abruptly stop talking "Hey Sweetie" her Dad said as he sat on the couch beside her Mum.

"What were you talking about when I walking in?" Leela questioned as she let the door swing shut.

"Just asking your Dad how his trip went" Sam lied, faking a smile at her daughter.

"Right" Leela muttered in disbelief "Funny how you always stop talking when I come into a room"

"That's not true" Sam said.

"Whatever" she said as she headed for the stairs; her and her Mum had a strained relationship ever since she leaned that she set Cameron up, she could barely stand to speak to her, although she did try to be civil for Peri's sake.

Walking into her room she sat in the middle of her bed thinking about what she had just done.


	11. Chapter 11

**Flashback**

"He's back" she heard her Mum say frantically as she listened in on a conversation between her Mum and Dad.

"Who's back?" he Dad replied as he sounded distracted.

"Him... Cameron, he's back Danny, I thought I got rid of him for good but he's back, what are we going to do? He could ruin everything" he Mum said as she heard her cry.

"Hey, it's okay. Leela hates him. She won't tell him anything" her Dad assured.

"But what if he figures it out, a 14-year-old girl suddenly appears, looks a bit suspicious doesn't it. We can't let him know" Sam said.

"For all he knows Peri could be ours" she heard her Dad say "She is ours, we brought her up, she's our little girl and nothing is going to change that"

"I can't take that chance. I did this for us, and Leela will realise that one day" she heard her Mum say "I'm not letting him ruin this for us"

_What did she do? _Leela thought as she moved slightly, Danny looked at her and suddenly they stopped talking so Leela came into view "What did you do?" she asked as she walked downstairs.

Her Mum didn't answer "MUM" she shouted "Tell me what you did?" she walked closer to the woman she called Mum and looked her in the eyes "I know this is about Cameron" she said angrily.

"Leela, calm down" he Mum begged "We took Peri, we raised her. We did it for you, for us, for the family"

"That's not it, you did something, you never liked me and Cameron together, and he conveniently gets sent to prison" Leela said. "Bet you were well happy when he got put away" she spat at her Mum.

"Leela, please, I did it for you, you where too young, I did it to try to protect you" her Mum told her.

"What?" Leela asked with a puzzled look "It was you" she shouted accusingly at her Mum.

Sam looked at Danny with a pleading as he said her name softly "OKAY" Sam shouted "I set him up, but don't you see? I did it for you. I didn't know you were pregnant. You were 14 for god sake, I didn't think my daughter was going to come home pregnant" she spat the words at the end with disgust.

"Oh, well I'm sorry to be such a disappointment to you. I wouldn't put it past you to have known I was pregnant, you just did it to take my baby away from me didn't you?"

"No" Sam screeched before slapping her daughter hard across the face.

"SAM" Danny called out

"I hate you" Leela spat, holding her cheek before leaving out of the door as tears started to fall.

**End of Flashback**

Leela snapped out of her thoughts as she heard a knock at her bedroom door.

"What?" she shouted in frustration as she wiped the few tears that had fallen from her eyes.

The door opened and Peri walking in "Sorry, thought you were Mum"

Peri smiled sympathetically before walking over to the bed and sitting down "What's up?" Leela asked.

"Well, I kinda wanted to speak to someone" Peri said, looking up at her 'sister' "I didn't want to speak to Mum, I mean I love her and that but she's so hard to talk too and she's so embarrassing sometimes..." she trailed off.

"What do you want to speak about?" Leela asked her 'sister' with a small smile.

"Okay, so there's this boy..." Peri trailed off.

"Ooo" Leela said, pulling her legs up to her chest "Do I know him?"

Peri looked down shyly "Hey don't be embarrassed. So this boy..." she encouraged her to continue.

"Yeah, I really like him, but I don't know if he likes me" Peri said.

"Who is he?" Leela asked with excitement but Peri frowned "You don't have to tell me if you don't want to"

"It's Tom" Peri admitted warily.

Leela just smiled at her "Just tell him and ask him if he likes you too" Leela offered.

"But what if he doesn't?"

"Well then at least you'll know" Leela said "Plus, I think he likes you"

"You do?" Peri asked as she looked up, a grin spread across her face.

"I see the way he looks at you Pez, I'm positive" Leela squeezed Peri's hand causing her to smile "Thanks" Peri got off the bed and walked to the door.

"Hey Pez, why did you tell me and not Mum?" Leela asked curiously.

"Because she's Mum" Peri replied, pulling a face

Leela laughed at her response "I love you Pez"

"Love you too" Peri said before leaving the room.


	12. Chapter 12

"Where are you going?" Sam asked as Leela walked to the door.

Leela smirked to herself "I'm going to see Cameron"

"What?" she shouted "Leela, you know what happened last time"

"Yes, I'm aware, but it's different this time, and I'm not a kid anymore. You can't stop me seeing him" Leela told her Mum.

"So that's why you and Ziggy broke up is it?" her Mum asked "Ziggy was good for you"

"Mum, I love Cameron, I've always loved him. I never ever hated him, even before I found out you set him up. I've never hated him Mum. I love him" Leela was on the verge of begging now; why was she even bothering? Her Mum would never accept her and Cameron, so why was she doing this? She wasn't asking permission, she was going to be with Cameron whether her Mum liked it or not.

"You haven't told him anything have you?" her Mum questioned.

"Because that would ruin all your hard work wouldn't it?" Leela snapped back.

"I did it for you. He couldn't just come back. I wasn't going to lose her" Sam said causing Leela to frown as Sam suddenly realised what she had said.

"What do you mean? Why would you have lost her? He wouldn't have come back, he was in prison and he never knew about Peri anyway"

Sam tried to back track but it suddenly dawned on Leela "Why would you have lost her Mum?" she asked fiercely.

"Leela, please, you have to understand I did it for Peri" her Mum said weakly.

"Did what?" Leela shouted in frustration.

"They were going to let him out, you were nearly due, and I couldn't let that happen" her Mum admitted.

Leela looked at her Mum in shock as she couldn't even think of anything to say, she realised she could have had a life with Cameron and their daughter but her Mum ruined it; she knew exactly what she was doing yet she still did it.

"If he got out he would have come straight back to you, you would have kept the baby" Sam was crying now but Leela didn't care "I was so excited to be a Mum again, I had 9 months to get my head around it and I was happy I was going to be a Mum again"

"You did this for you, not Peri, not me, no one but yourself, you stopped me being a Mother" Leela yelled "You stopped me from being with Cameron. We could have been a family"

"You wouldn't have coped, you were a kid. Having me and your Dad was the best thing for Peri" Sam shouted back.

Leela had heard enough so she just walked away.

Tears started falling down her face before suddenly they were streaming down and wouldn't stop, she heading towards the boarding house as she hoped Cameron wouldn't send her away.

Coming to the door she knocked, hoping Cameron would be the one to answer.

She waiting for a long while before the door opened revealing a shirtless Cameron, a towel hanging loosely around his waist.

"Yeah" he said without looking before turning around to see the person "Leela" he pulled her into a hug "What's the matter?" he asked as he pulled away to look at her and ran his fingers under the bottom of her eyes.

"Mum" she sobbed "She kept you away from me, she knew I was pregnant and she stopped you from getting out"

"What?" he asked as he pulled her into the house.

"She said they were going to release you" she cried "I was nearly due and they were going to let you out. We could have been a family"

Cameron just pulled her into his arms, letting her cry as he started to feel angry "Did you know they were going to realise you?" she asked as she held him tightly.

"I had no idea. I saw your Mum a couple of times but that's it. If I knew I would have been there for you"

"I know" Leela sobbed into his chest before pulling back, she wiped her eyes "She did it because she didn't want me to decide to keep my baby. The only reason I let Mum and Dad bring her up was because you were in prison"

"And if I got out it would have ruined that" Cameron concluded as he shook with anger "Lee, we need to get our daughter away from that woman"

Leela looked at him with a pained expression "I want that more than anything and I hate her for what she's done but we need to think of Peri..."

"We are. We will tell Peri the truth, tell her what your Mum did" Cameron pleaded.

"But she's 14, we can't just throw all that on her, she won't cope, please just think about it" Leela begged.

"I have thought about it, this afternoon when you left I thought about nothing else and now, now I know what she did to us, to you. We can't let her do this, she's a liar. She's lied to you and to Peri" Cameron told her.

"Mum won't just let us tell her" Leela said.

"That's why we won't tell your Mum"

"I don't know" she replied doubtfully.


	13. Chapter 13

Cameron was now fully dressed as he and Leela sat on the couch, Leela was particularly quiet as she lay in his arms thinking about everything.

"If we tell Peri we need to do it slowly. We can't just dump it on her, she hardly knows you" she looked up at him "She needs to get to know you first and then we can go from there"

"So we're going to tell her?" he asked happily.

"Yeah, but we need to do it right, she could reject us all, I hate what my Mum did but she's still Peri's mum" she said.

"No, you're her Mum and I'm her Dad. Your Mum took her away from us" he stated firmly with a look of anger.

"I know" Leela sighed "We just need to do it right, we can't rush telling her"

"Okay, you're right, but I can't wait for her to know the truth, we can finally be a proper family" Cameron said.

"Hmm, I'd love nothing more" Leela said, leaning up she smashed their lips together in a heated kiss.

"I love you" Cameron mumbled into the kiss causing her to grin against his lips, she abruptly stopped kissing him and stood up, holding her hand out for him to take.

He took her hand and stood up; pulling her into him he joined their lips once again.

Leela moaned into the kiss as she pushed him towards the stairs, jumping up she wrapped her legs around his waist and Cameron easily caught her, pulling her in to a sizzling kiss they continued kissing until they reached the stairs.

He led her up the stairs eagerly as they hurried to get to his room, walking them backwards he pulled the door handle to his room down before picking her up and gently laying her on his bed, he quickly kicked the door shut before moving towards Leela who lay on the bed, reaching out she grabbed him and pulled him down on top of her before claiming his lips in her own.

...

Leela lay in Cameron's arms, fiddling absentmindedly with her necklace that she always wore, noticing her holding the gold heart-shaped pendant he wondered what it was.

"What's so special about that?" he asked, indicating towards her neck "I've seen you playing with it a few times. It must be pretty special" he observed.

She opened it up revealing it was a locket that held two pictures "I brought it just after Peri was born, when Mum and Dad took her I was all over the place and I really missed you, I didn't care what you did, I still wanted you but Mum wouldn't let me visit you or anything, now I know why..." she trailed off "So I brought this and put a picture of you in it" she showed him the picture of him "And this one's of me and Peri, the day she was born, the only time I was left alone with her. I was so happy, I asked the nurse to take it on my phone for me" she told him as she traced the small photo that the tiny locket held.

It was a beautiful gold locket with a carving of a pick rose on it with the word 'Amor' engraved next to it.

Looking at the picture of the love of his life with his baby gave him this happy feeling inside that he never wanted to go away, he smiled brightly as he ran his finger over the image before closing the locket carefully "What does this mean?" he asked as he outlined the word Amor "It means love" Leela smiled at him "It's Portuguese or Spanish, I don't know. The woman who sold it to me told me" she explained.

"We'll get her back babe, we'll be the family you wanted I promise" he assured as he pulled her close and kissed the side of her head as they lay under the covers together.

"I hope so" she whispered.

They lay in silence for a while just being in each other's arms and thinking about their daughter.

"Leela" Cameron said.

"Hmm" she looked up at him expectantly.

"Move in with me" he said.

"What?" she asked with surprise.

"Move in here with me" he repeated "Or we could get our own place"

"With what?" she asked.

"I've got some money saved up, it's what I inherited from my Mum's will. Come on, what do you say?" he asked.

"I don't know, what about Peri? I don't what to be too far away from her" she said.

"We'll get a place close by, she can come and visit anytime and when the times right we'll tell here we're her real parents" he said with enthusiasm "We can be together as much as we like without your Mum interfering"

"Okay" she sighed as she looked down at him while leaning on her elbow; she grinned at him before straddling his waist "I love you so much" she leant down and started kissing him before slowly making her way down his body.


	14. Chapter 14

The sound of shouting woke Leela, she glanced at a sleeping Cameron underneath her as she lay on his bare chest.

Laying there for a bit she listened carefully before she identified the voices to be her Brother and her Mum.

Feeling Cameron stir beneath her she looked down at his face just as his eyes opened "Morning" she whispered with a breathtaking smile.

He was about to reply when Sam came bursting in "MUM" Leela shouted in embarrassment and anger.

"Should have known I'd find you here" Sam said with a disgusted look at Cameron "I need you to come home now" she ordered her daughter.

"Anyone would think she's still a kid the way you speak to her" Cameron said.

"Stay out of this Cameron" Sam snapped.

"Don't talk to him like that" Leela defended him as she rolled over, finding Cameron's t-shirt laying on the floor she quickly put it on before getting out of bed "What do you want Mum?" she sighed.

Sam gave Cameron a weird look before speaking to her daughter again "It's about your sister" her Mum told her.

"Tegan?" Leela asked with a puzzled look "Is she okay?"

"Yes, Tegan's fine. It's about Peri" Sam said.

Cameron chuckled to himself which infuriated Sam "What?" she snapped as she looked at him; if looks could kill Cameron was sure he would be dead by now.

"You mean her daughter" he said with a smug grin on his face as he challenged Sam to argue.

"You told him?" Sam yelled at her daughter "How could you? That thug has no right to be in her life, ever"

"She's my daughter Sam" Cameron said as he got out of bed; thankfully he had put his boxers and pyjama pants on last night. Stalking towards Sam he leaned close to her so he could intimidate her "And there is nothing you can do about it"

"What about Peri?" Leela asked as she watched her Mum and the father of her daughter verbally fight each other.

"Forget it. Don't pretend you care" her Mum spat spitefully.

"I care more than you will ever know" Leela said through gritted teeth.

"Fine" Sam sighed "Well come home now, your daughter needs you"

"It's daughter now is it?" Cameron asked mockingly "You need to make up your mind, first Peri is only her sister then she's her daughter, which is it Sam?" he ridiculed.

"Leela, Peri needs picking up from her mates in town, she went there last night and me, your Dad and Ste have work so you need to go and get her" Sam told her daughter before walking from the room.

Leela followed her Mum "Why can't Tegan go? And you haven't got work until this afternoon"

"We had a row okay, and she doesn't want me to pick her up, and Tegan's got Rose so can you just go please?" her Mum asked in frustration.

"What did you argue about?" Leela wondered.

"Your Dad and I found a bottle of vodka in her bag" Sam said and Leela tried to hide the smirk that played on her lips "She's fourteen for god sake" her Mum shouted at her "She's too young to be drinking"

"I was drinking at her age" Leela stated.

"You were doing a lot of things at her age" Sam muttered under her breath but Leela heard.

"Whatever Mum" Leela uttered "I'll pick her up, where is she?"

Sam gave her the address of where Peri was and left the house.

"I'm sorry" Ste called for his room as he poked his head around the door "I tried to stop her but she just barged in. I know what she did"

"What?" Leela asked.

"I know Peri is your daughter, I overheard you last night. And I know Sam took her from you and lied to you" Ste said before walking off leaving Leela shocked.

Leela stood there for a minute before turning to Cameron and smirking wickedly "What?" he asked her as he saw her smirk.

"Come on" she said, walking back into his room and pulling him with her "Where're we going?" he asked causing her to smirk even more "We are going to pick up our daughter" she told him as she swung the door to his bedroom shut.


	15. Chapter 15

Leela and Cameron drove to where Peri was supposed to be and as they were driving Cameron was asking question after question and although Leela loved him and knew why he wanted to know it was starting to annoy her.

"Do Peri and your Mum argue often?" he asked as Leela waiting at the traffic lights.

"Yep, and I always have to clear up Mum's mess" Leela told him with slight fustration.

"Why do you do it? After everything she's done to you" Cameron asked as he was genuinely curious.

"I do it for Peri" Leela told him as the lights changed and she drove forward.

"You really love her don't you?" Cameron said with an absentminded smile.

"Of course I do, she's the most important person in the world to me and I wish I just had the chance to be her Mum" she admitted sadly as she rounded the corner to the place Peri was at.

Coming to a stop she saw Peri in the distance sat on a bench in the park; she looked like she had been crying.

"Get in the back and stay there" Leela demanded.

"What? Why?" Cameron asked "I'm coming too"

"No, please Cameron, she's upset" Leela said "Just please stay here" she begged and he gave in as he saw the plead in her eyes.

"Fine" he said.

"Thank you" she whispered as she got out the car and slowly walked over to Peri.

"Hey kiddo" Leela said as she sat on the bench beside her little girl "What's up?" she questioned, taking Peri's hand in hers and giving it a gentle squeeze.

Peri looked up at her 'sister' and smiled "You came?"

"Of course I came" Leela told her with a smile "Now what have you been crying about?"

"I haven't" Peri said, looking down again.

Leela shook Peri's hand which was still in hers causing her to look back up "I know you have so are you going to tell me?"

Peri was quiet for a minute before beginning "Mum hates me"

"No she doesn't, how could anyone hate you?" Leela asked.

"She does, we had a massive fight" Peri started crying "You were out. I wish you were there. I hate her" she sobbed.

"No you don't" Leela whispered.

"I tried telling her it was Nico's but she wouldn't even listen, then she basically called me a slut" Peri said as he voice shook from her tears.

"Tell me what happened, I'm sure she didn't mean it like that" Leela said "You know she loves you and she does things, really awful things but she does them because she loves you" she told her little 'sister' through gritted teeth; she may hate her Mum and she may want her daughter back but Sam was the only Mum Peri knew and she was upset right now, she needed to be gently, she just couldn't upset Peri even more because she hated seeing her baby cry.

Peri sniffed as she wiped her nose on her sleeve "She found a bottle of vodka..." she started "But it wasn't mine... She just wouldn't listen, then she started saying next I'll be coming home pregnant, And I don't even know why, she just went all crazy on me" Peri told her 'sister' who felt angry at her Mum.

"It wasn't mine" Peri said, looking up at her sister who was smiling sympathetically at her "And I don't even have a boyfriend and even if I did I wouldn't be that stupid"

Leela's smile fell slightly at hearing these words; _would Peri thing she was stupid? _She thought for a split second before realising she should be happy that Peri wasn't going to make her mistakes.

"I know" Leela told her as she wiped her 'sisters' face and pulled her in for a hug which Peri happily returned.

"This is why I need you Leela" she mumbled before pulling away "You're the only one who listens to me, Mum and Dad just treat me like a little kid and Tegan's to busy for me" Peri admitted with a glum smile.

"You'll always have me" Leela whispered "Come on you, lets go" she said as she stood up and held her hand out for Peri.

"Will Mum be at home?" Peri asked as she pulled a face.

"I don't know, maybe, but she has work later" Leela said.

"I don't want to see her" Peri said.

Leela looked at her 'sister' with conflict as she took a deep breath "Come on, you can come to Cameron's with me"

"He won't mind?" Peri questioned.

"No, plus you might even get to see Ste" Leela told her; Peri missed Ste a lot, ever since he had been chucked out of the family home by their Dad for using drugs, she missed him, and Sam and Danny had refused to let her see him.

"I hope so, I really miss him" Peri said as she took her 'sisters' hand and stood up.

"I know" Leela whispered in her hair as she put her arm around her and they walked to her car.

"Hey Peri" Cameron said as she got in the car.

"Hey, I hear you've been in prison" Peri said unsubtly.

"PERI" Leela scowled as she looked at Cameron in the rear-view mirror, he just smiled at her before Peri spoke up again "I also heard my Mum set you up" she said, turning in her seat to look at him.

"She did" Cameron nodded.

"Huh" Peri said as she turned around again to face the front "That sucks"

Cameron chuckled softly "Yes it does, it really does" he agreed softly.

"So, you really into my sister?" she asked him.

"Peri, urgh, you have such a big gob" Leela joked.

Peri turned to face Leela who was driving and stuck her tongue out at her "Well I learn from the best" Peri smirked.

Cameron sat on the backseat watching Leela and Peri interact and he smiled to himself, catching Leela's eye in the rear-view mirror they shared a smile.


	16. Chapter 16

**So as you might have figured out this is very different from the show and will probably not be the same at all**

* * *

><p>"It's okay if me and Peri come back to yours right?" Leela questioned as the car came to a stop in the village.<p>

"Sure" Cameron replied.

"Good, because I don't want to go home" Peri said as she got out the car and slammed the door shut "I'm angry" she stated as she began walking.

"She's feisty" Cameron said as he looked over the top of the car "Just like her mum" he said as he looked at Leela and smirked causing her to smirk back.

They quickly caught up with Peri and made their way to the boarding house.

"Leela, can I get my belly button pierced?" Peri asked as they walked through the door.

"Maybe you should ask Mum" Leela told her.

"But she'll say no" Peri moaned.

"So why did you ask me if you know she will say no?" Leela asked.

"Because you're cooler than Mum and you'll say yes" Peri said with a cheeky grin at Leela.

"Is that right?" Leela asked with humour as she raised her eyebrow at her little 'sister'.

"Yep, so can I? Please, Mum doesn't need to know. I mean I'm 14 and she treats me like a little kid still" Peri begged.

"Okay, I'll take you to get your belly done but if Mum finds out don't you dare tell her it was me" Leela said with a hint of seriousness.

"Deal" Peri smiled "Thank you, you're the best" Peri ran over to her 'sister' and hugged her tightly before going over to the couch.

"Hey, can I watch television?" Peri asked.

"Sure" Cameron said as he passed her the remote.

"Peri, we'll be upstairs. You'll be okay down here right? But you need to go back home later okay" Leela said.

"Are you coming home?" Peri asked, turning to look at Leela.

"Yeah, but I probably won't stay" Leela sighed heavily.

"What did you and Mum argue about?" Peri asked "You seem pretty mad at her" she stated.

"Never you mind, it's just some stupid things" Leela lied.

Peri shrugged as she watched her sister and Cameron go upstairs.

As Peri sat watching a film that was on television she heard someone open the door.

As they rounded the corner she saw who it was and a smile came to her lips "STE" she said happily.

"What are you doing here?" Ste asked as he walked over and hugged her "I didn't want to go home" she told him.

"Does Leela know your here?" Ste asked as her pulled back from the hug.

"Yeah, she's upstairs with Cameron" Peri told him "I really miss you"

"I miss you too" Ste said.

"I can't believe Dad chucked you out"

"Well he had every right to" Ste told her "He caught me with drugs"

"Yeah but he didn't have to stop me seeing you, you're my Brother" she told him.

"Well you're seeing me now, and I think Leela will be here a lot more now so you can come over and see me with her"

"Mum and Dad won't like that" Peri said glumly.

"They don't have to know do they" Ste said as he ruffled her hair "So, how about a game?" he asked as he pointed to the Xbox they had under the television.

"Sure, I doubt Leela will be down anytime soon" Peri said.

Upstairs Leela and Cameron lay on his bed talking "Cam, I think we should get our own place" Leela said suddenly "Peri can come and visit as much as she wants, I know she hates it at home recently. How has Mum managed to upset two of her kids so much and she has the nerve to say I would make a bad Mum, I would do a better job than her" Leela ranted on as she grow angrier and angrier.

"Hey, calm down baby" Cameron said, running his hand down her side to calm her "I think that's a great idea"

"But it needs to be somewhere close to the village so I'm near Peri encase she needs me" Leela told him.

"Of course" he pulled her lips to his and kissed her deeply.

"Cam..." she mumbled as she pulled her lips away from his "Do you think it's selfish to want to tell her the truth?"

"No, it's not selfish, it's natural. You're her Mum, you have every right to want her to know, especially after what your Mum did" he assured her.

"You're right, I just worry about how she's going to take it, what if she rejects me completely?"

"She won't" he whispered to her "You seem pretty close from what I've seen"

"We are. I just don't want to ruin that" she told him.

"So, you don't want to tell her?" he asked.

"No, I want to tell her, I'm just worried, but I want her to know that we're her Mum and Dad" she told him.

"Don't worry princess. It'll be okay, I promise, it wasn't your fault, none of this was" he assured her as he stroked down her cheek with the back of his hand.

"I just feel like it is" she told him "I gave her up. I should have just been stronger, kept her, raised her, loved her"

"You were a kid, your Mum made sure you gave Peri to her" he said "It wasn't your fault" he told her, emphasising the word your so she would understand that she was not to blame for any of this "And you did love her, I can see by the way you are with her you love her"

Leela suddenly sat up as she heard a noise coming from downstairs "No I don't want to" she heard the words clearly as she looked to Cameron "Did you hear that?"

"Yeah" he said as they both got off the bed and made their way downstairs.

"Mum, what are you doing here?" Leela asked her Mum as she stood with her hand on Peri's arms.

"I've come to get my daughter" Sam spat "Now come on" she started trying to pull Peri out of the house with her "GET OFF ME" Peri shouted.

"You're coming home Peri now" Sam shouted at Peri.

"NO, I am staying here" Peri said as she trying pulling her arm free from her 'Mum' "Mum, get off me, you're hurting me"

Cameron rushed forward and went to stand by Peri "Let her go, she doesn't want to go home so just leave her. It's not like she's in danger"

"Isn't she?" Sam spat "A druggie..." she pointed at Ste "And an ex con" she looked at Cameron.

"Mum, just leave her" Leela said.

"NO" Sam shouted "I don't want my daughter being here, who knows what crap you will fill her head with"

Leela went to reply but Peri spoke up "Mum, what is your problem?" she asked, roughly pulling her arm free from her 'Mums' grip "Ste's my Brother and Leela's my Sister..."

"AND I'M YOUR MUM" Sam shouted over her 'daughter'.

"Yeah well..." Peri paused for a second "I WISH YOU WEREN'T" she shouted before running off.


	17. Chapter 17

Sam, Leela, Ste and Cameron stood there in silence as they all looked at each other; Sam was glaring at Leela like it was her fault.

"I'm just going to go" Ste voiced awkwardly.

"Yeah, that's right you just go" Sam shouted after him as he walked to the stairs.

Leela gave her Brother an apologetic look before turning back to her Mum "This is your fault, you turned her against me, what did you tell her then?" Sam screamed.

"I haven't told her anything, don't blame me for your bad Mothering" Leela shouted earning a slap from her Mum.

Cameron shot to Leela's side "GO" he said very sternly as he glared at the woman who set him up all those years ago.

"I need to go and find Peri before I go to work" Sam muttered before she started walking to the door.

"No, I'll go" Leela said as she started moving towards to door.

"So you can fill her head with more rubbish?" Sam snapped.

"No, I haven't even told her anything, and even if I did you can't stop me. It's not rubbish, it's facts", she's my daughter, not yours"

"You gave her to me and your Dad, you can't just take her away when you feel like it, you can't just pick and choose to be a Mum Leela" Sam told her.

"I know, and I'm not. I wanted to be her Mum since before she was born but you made sure that didn't happen, didn't you?" Leela spat with spite.

"You were too young" Sam told her daughter gently.

"So you keep saying" Leela snapped before running off to find Peri.

Cameron headed for the door to follow Leela but Sam stopped him "Where are you going?"

"To look for Peri" Cameron said before walking off with a quick call back telling Sam to let herself out.

"You're nothing to that girl" Sam shouted after him but he was already gone.

Cameron walked into the village and spotted Leela so he ran up to her "Hey"

"I can't find her anyway" she said.

"She'll be okay" he assured her.

"But she's upset. She won't go home tonight, I need to find her" she told him.

"Have you tried her mates?" he asked.

"Tom's away and Nico's at the hospital" she muttered.

"Have you tried ringing her?" he asked.

"Yes, but it just rung out" she told him as she looked around the village trying to think where she'd go "Maybe she's at the folly" she said before walking off as Cameron followed her.

"I can't believe Mum" Leela said as they walked "I can't believe I ever trusted her with my daughter"

"It's okay, we'll tell her and then Peri will know what she's really like" Cameron told her.

"Hmm" Leela said as she was deep in thought.

Arriving at the folly Leela spotted Peri sitting there and walked over to her, signalling for Cameron to follow her.

Leela and Cameron sit either side of Peri causing her to look up, looking at Leela she smiled weakly "Did Mum send you?" she asked.

"No" Leela said.

"Good" Peri said "I'm never going home"

"Peri, you need to go home eventually" Leela told her 'sister' gently "No, I don't" Peri said "I can stay at the boarding house" she said with a quick glance at Cameron "With you and Cameron, and Ste, please say I can" she begged.

Leela sighed "You need to tell Mum"

"Can't you?" she asked.

"No Peri, you have to tell her yourself. Me and Cameron are getting our own place so you can stay at the boarding house with us until then" Leela told her with a small smile.

"You mean it?" Peri asked and Leela just nodded, Peri turned to Cameron "You don't mind?" she asked him "No, you're more than welcome" he told her.

"Thank you" Peri said excitedly before pulling both Cameron and Leela into a hug.

"You need to go and speak to Mum and Dad later, they'll both be at work now but you need to tell them where you are okay?"

"I will" Peri said happily as she stood up "Can we get pizza? I'm starving?" she looked to Leela "Hey, don't look at me, I'm skint"

Leela and Peri both looked at Cameron causing him to grin "Sure, we can have pizza"


	18. Chapter 18

"So what pizza would you like?" Cameron asked as he found the number to order from.

"Ham and pineapple please" Peri replied as she sat on the couch doing something on her phone.

"And for you?" he asked as he looked at Leela, she grinned at him "Pepperoni, of course"

Leaning forward he kissed her before pulling away then he grabbed the phone and rang the pizza delivery place.

Leela went to sit beside Peri "I text Mum and Dad, told them I'm staying here" Peri told her 'sister'

"What did she say?" Leela asked as she knew her Mum wouldn't like it.

"She hasn't text back yet, nor Dad" Peri shrugged "Anyway I'm staying here whether they like it or not. I'm not a kid and they can't stop me from seeing you and Ste" she said firmly.

"She only does this because she loves you" Leela told her; although she hated it she knew most of what her Mum did was because she loved Peri and she had to acknowledge that even if she hated it.

"I guess" Peri shrugged again as she looked away from her 'sister'

There was a moment of silence as Cameron was still on the phone; they could hear him placing their order.

"Pez, did you mean it?" Leela asked aloud.

"What?" Peri looked at Leela waiting for her to go on.

"Did you mean what you said about wishing she wasn't your Mum?" Leela whispered, wondering what the answer would be; she was a 14-year-old girl of course she didn't mean it but in that moment when Peri said it she seemed so genuine and sure; to be honest Leela didn't know whether to be happy or sad about it.

"Maybe" Peri mumbled, looking away she stared out of the window before turning back to her 'sister' "Would it make me a bad person if I did mean it?"

"No" Leela placed her hand over Peri's "It wouldn't make you a bad person, but I don't really think you meant it did you?"

"I did Leela" Peri said as a tear fell from her eye "She hardly ever spends time with us. I remember what it was like growing up, she never let me spend time with you on my own, why? You were my sister, why did she try to stop me spending time with you?" she cried "I just wanted my big sister"

"It complicated" Leela sighed, squeezing Peri's hand in her own "But whatever did or didn't happen I love you, and Mum might have stopped me spending as much time with you as I would have liked but she never stopped me loving you"

A few more tears ran down Peri's face as she smiled weakly at her sister before Cameron came back and sat down in-between them "Morons" he mumbled "How hard is it to take an order?" he grumbled.

Peri laughed slightly at his reaction "I need to get some stuff from home later, can you come with me?" she asked Leela.

"Sure" Leela replied as she lay her head on Cameron's shoulder "How about we watch a film?" she asked.

"Have you got Twilight?" Peri asked causing Leela to roll her eyes "No, but Ste has" Cameron replied "Well it's actually Leah's but I'm sure she wouldn't mind you borrowing it. It's in the draw over there" he pointed to the draw and Peri got up to get it.

The doorbell rung then "Pizza's here" Peri said and Cameron got up to get it, just then Peri got a message, looking at her phone she saw it was from her Dad so she opened it and read it:

**No, come home Peri, you can't stay there. I'm sure Leela doesn't want her kid sister pestering her all the time. **

Reading the text Peri felt mad at her Dad so she quickly text back.

**I'm staying whether you like it or not, I'm not a kid, STOP TREATING ME LIKE ONE!**

Throwing her phone down she sighed.

"Was that Mum?" Leela questioned.

"Dad" Peri said "He said I've got to go home, but I'm not, please don't make me"

Just then another text came through:

**From Dad:**

**I heard what happened with Mum earlier, please just come home and we can talk about it when she gets home.**

Peri read the message and decided the ignore it.

"It's just Dad, trying to get me to come home" Peri told Leela who was looking at her as Cameron came back and sat down holding three pizza boxes.

"Don't make me go home, please" Peri begged her 'sister'

"You don't have to" Leela assured her "You let them know where you are so if they want you home that badly they would come and get you"

Peri found the DVD and put it in the player, she went to sit in the chair, taking her pizza from the coffee table she started eating it.

"I'm not annoying you am I?" Peri asked after a while.

"No" Leela said, looking at Peri "Why would you think that?"

"Just something Dad said" Peri shrugged.

Leela felt her anger rise as she looked at Cameron who placed a hand on her back and rubbed soothing circles on it trying to calm her.

"You're not annoying me Peri. You can never annoy me" Leela assured her as she looked back at her and smiled "So how about the film?" she said as she leant forward and got the remote, pressing play.

...

"She should be with Jacob" Peri stated halfway into the film.

"No way" Leela told her "Edward loves her, he would do anything for her"

"So would Jacob" Peri argued.

"Not like Edward. Her and Edward are soul mates" Leela said.

"If you say so, but I disagree" Peri said.

"You would" Leela told her.

"Yeah because you're wrong" Peri said, sticking her tongue out playfully as the doorbell rung.

"Would you get that?" Leela asked Peri with a smile.

"Fine" she huffed, going to answer to door she opened it to see her Mum stood there looking furious.

"Oh hey Mum" Peri said innocently before walking away from the door letting her Mum walk in.

"Why are you here?" Sam asked "You need to come home now"

"I'm not coming home, I told Dad. I want to stay here" Peri said firmly.

"I'm sure Leela doesn't want you around" Sam told her 'daughter'

"You're wrong, of course I want her around" Leela shouted at her Mum.

"This is kidnap" her Mum shouted.

"What?" Leela asked, amused "Don't be stupid, it's not kidnap" she snapped.

"It is. I'm her Mum and I haven't given her permission to be here" Sam said.

"I don't need your permission Mum, I'm with Leela it's not like I'm with a stranger" Peri told her Mum.

"So what is Cameron then?" her Mum questioned.

"I would never hurt her Sam" Cameron said in disbelief "Do you really think Leela would put her in danger? You need to face the facts Sam"

"And what are the facts?" Sam shouted at Cameron.

Leela grabbed his hand tightly in her own reminding him that now was not the time to do this "Do you really want me to answer that?" he spat through gritted teeth.

"Peri, you're coming home" Sam shouted as she ignored Cameron "You may have ruined your life" Sam told her eldest daughter "But I won't let you ruin Peri's"

"Mum..." Leela called weakly; why was her Mum being so harsh to her?

"Now Peri" Sam said.

"No, I'm staying with Leela and Cameron" Peri shouted, moving to Leela's side.

"You haven't even got any stuff" Sam pointed out.

"She can borrow some of mine plus there is this thing called a washing machine" Leela said mockingly as she walking closer to her Mum "She doesn't want you so just go"

A mixture of emotions flickered through Sam's eyes as she looked from Leela to Peri "Please Peri, just come home" she practically cried now.

"I don't want to Mum" Peri told her gently "I'm sorry but I want to stay here"

"Fine" she said in defeat as she walked to the door and Leela followed her "Well done, looks like you won" Sam said with spite.

"This isn't a game" Leela told her Mum "She'll be safe with me, I would never do anything to hurt her"

"It's not you I'm worried about, it's Cameron" her Mum told her before walking out of the door.

Leela stood at the open door for a minute before shutting it and going back to Cameron and Peri but Peri wasn't there.

"Where's Peri?" Leela asked.

"She went upstairs. You and her can have the bed, I'll sleep down here" he said as Leela went to sit next to him.

"Thanks" she said as she curled into his side.


	19. Chapter 19

Leela walked downstairs in the morning to find Cameron still sound asleep on the couch, she smiled at the sight before going over to the kettle and flicking it on; she needed coffee.

She caught a glimpse of Ste as he rushed down the stairs, calling a quick hi and bye he flew out the door; it was only 7 o'clock in the morning, she presumed he was on his way to work.

Turning around she watched the steam as it rose up from the boiling kettle; thoughts flicked in her mind but it was too early to think about them all right now plus she needed her coffee first!

The kettle pinged signalling it had boiled so Leela hunted around for a cup, eventually finding a semi clean one she got it ready and poured the steaming hot water into it.

Walking over to the couch she sat on the seat next to where his feet lay and just watching him sleep; some people might find it creepy but she often found herself staring at him, not believing he was really here; she was separated from him at fourteen and she had just found out she was pregnant, she didn't even have a chance to tell him but now she had the chance to make it all right.

She hated her Mum for what she did!

A smirk made its way onto Cameron's lips and she knew he was awake as he cracked an eye open and peered at her "Stop staring, it's creepy" he mumbled.

"No it's not" she told him as she watched him stretch, watching the way his muscles flexed under his t-shirt.

"Is Peri still asleep?" he asked causing her to look up at his face.

"Yes" she told him "And I am knackered, that kid does not lay still, all night she was tossing and turning" she sighed as she stifled a yawn.

Reaching forward Cameron looked at his watch that was laying on the coffee table before leaning back into the sofa "It's 7:15, too early" he mumbled as he threw the cover over his eyes.

"Hey, you try sleeping near miss wriggly pants" she protested causing him to peer out the covers "I am not getting up until at least half 10, it's my day off so I need a lay in" he told her.

"Well Pez won't be up before twelve so..." she trailed off as she looked at him.

He sat up and reached for her, pulling her down gently as he kissed her passionately, she was about to deepen it but he pulled back teasingly and grinned at her before laying down again.

"Come on, I'm going back to sleep" he told her, pulling back the covers and moving over so she could climb under with him.

"We both know we won't be sleeping" she said as she moved to his side and got under the covers with him, snuggling into his side as she buried her face in the crook off his neck.

"That's true" he breathed into her hair causing her to chuckle slightly, she felt his hands make their way under her top and start stroking the bare skin there.

"Anyone could walk in" she told him "What if Peri comes down?" she said as she hummed quietly at the feel of his cold, soft hands caressing her skin.

"You said it yourself, she won't be up for ages yet" he told her as he brushed her lips against her neck before kissing it softly.

"Cam..." she breathed.

"Relax baby" he told her as he pushed her top up as far as it would go before working his hands lower and lower on her body, stopping at the waist band of her shorts "I mean I can stop if you like" he told her with a smile causing her to glare at him.

"Don't be such a tease" she told him, hitting his chest.

"Ow, no need to be violent" he teased her.

"Shut up" she said, rolling her eyes before pulling him towards her and kissing him "Move your hand" she mumbled against his lips.

"If you insist" he joked before tugging at her shorts, she arching her back slightly so he could get them off.

He placed his hand on her inner thigh as he watched her face and started rubbing small circles into it before moving his hand higher.

His next move caused Leela to gasp loudly as she sighed in bliss; enjoying what he was doing to her body.

She tugged at his t-shirt signalling she wanted him to take it off.

Pulling his hand away from her briefly her tore his t-shirt from his body before attacking her body again, this time he started kissing and sucking her neck making her moan with pleasure as he worked her higher and higher.

"Cameron" she breathed, he rolled on top of her and her body welcoming his weight.

She placed her hands on his chest before slowly moving them downwards, looking into his eyes she smiled lovingly at him before leaning up and kissing him.

She quickly pulled his trousers and boxers down and he kicked them off his legs as he felt her reach down, she grabbed his penis and wrapped her tiny hand around it causing him to hiss as she started moving her hand up and down.

He closed his eyes for a minute as he felt what she was doing, it was driving him crazy and he knew if she carried on he was going to come so he reached down and stilled her hand "Babe, you need to stop" he told her huskily.

She grinned up at him before he captured her lips in his and kissed her deeply.

Positioning himself at her opening he pushed into her whilst their lips where joint, their moans became one as they continued to kiss before he pulled away "How do you want it?" he asked.

"Hard and fast" she said and he did just that.

...

Leela and Cameron lay on the couch breathlessly, they were both now dressed like before encase Peri came down but Leela was sure she wouldn't be up for at least another hour yet.

"Did I wear you out?" Cameron teased his girlfriend.

"As if" she replied with sass causing him to chuckle.

"Up for round..." he trailed off as he hovered over her "I lost count after the first five" he told her with a cheeky smile.

"No, Cameron, we really need to get up, and I need a shower" she told him as she shoved him off of her, looking briefly at her cold cup of coffee that sat on the coffee table.

"Maybe I should join you" he offered as she stood up, she looked at him with a raised eyebrow "Saves water" he told her simply causing her to roll her eyes.

"Uh huh" she muttered with a smile "Okay, but it's just a shower Cameron" she warned.

He stood up and raised his hands in surrender "Just a shower" he mumbled.


	20. Chapter 20

Leela and Cameron walked downstairs; Cameron had his arms wrapped around Leela's waist as he kissed the side of her neck.

"Afternoon" Leela said as she saw Peri sitting on the couch eating a piece of toast "You're up late"

"It's half term" Peri said "If I was at home Mum would have woken me up well early" she mumbled going, back to eating her toast.

"Good job you're not at home then" Leela told her as Cameron unwrapped his arms from her and walked over to the chair "So how about we go to town today?" Leela asked, looking at Peri who smiled brightly before quickly finishing her toast, jumping up she asked "Can I get my belly done?

"I said you could, didn't I?" Leela smiled at her "But not a word to Mum yeah?"

"Okay" Peri said as she ran upstairs to grab her coat.

"You coming?" Leela asked Cameron who sat on the chair with his legs sprawled over the arm.

"Course" he grinned before reaching out and grabbing Leela as he stood up, pulling her towards him, he pulled her into a passionate kiss.

"We're going to tell her soon?" he asked as he pulled his lips from hers and smiled lovingly at her, running his finger down her cheek before placing a quick kiss on her nose.

"Soon, I promise" she told him just as Peri came running down the stairs "Soon what?" she asked them causing Leela's face to drop slightly "Soon we will have our owe place" Cameron told Peri as he grabbed Leela's hand in his and gave it a gently squeeze.

"I can come and visit you" Peri smiled hopefully.

"I told you that you could" Leela told her "Maybe you shouldn't mention it to Mum though"

"Why not?" Peri questioned.

"Because you know how she is. She doesn't approve of me and Cameron, and as soon as you get home she will stop you from coming to see me" Leela told her 'sister'.

"Why don't you come home then? You don't have to move in with Cameron" Peri said "Or I could come live with you" she added with hope.

"Peri, there are things you don't know about me and Mum, things I just can't forgive her for" Leela said as she looked torn about what to do; she needed to do this right.

Peri would know her real parents but Leela needed to do it at the right time so she wouldn't reject them.

"What did she do?" Peri asked.

"It's complicated" Leela said and she saw Peri's face fall "But I promise one day soon I will tell you everything"

Peri stared at her big 'sister' for a minute before shrugging slowly "Okay, so can we go shopping now?"

"Yeah, come on. Cam's coming, that's alright with you?"

"Yeah, he's cool" Peri said "Better than Ziggy" she scrunched her nose up as she said his name before walking out of the door.

Leela and Cameron quickly grabbed what they needed and followed her out of the door.


	21. Chapter 21

Leela and Peri had just came out the body piercing shop and saw Cameron sitting out a bench waiting for them.

Leela walked over to him while Peri trailed behind looking at her phone "What's up?" Leela asked as she looked back and noticed the frown on Peri's face.

"I text Tom and he hasn't replied" Peri said as she held her phone in her hand.

"Isn't he still away?" Leela asked.

"Yeah, but I haven't heard from him since yesterday" Peri told her 'sister'.

"Maybe he's just busy" Leela told her and Peri nodded "Yeah, probably" she shrugged and walked over to Leela as they went over to where Cameron sat.

"Hey" he said as they came to a stop in front of him "So did you get it done?" he asked, looking at Peri and she smiled widely "Yeah, it's so cool. I can't believe you let me get it done" she turned to her 'sister' "I love it. Thank you"

"You're welcome" Leela said with a soft smile "So, what do you want to do now?"

"SHOPPING" Peri said excitedly "Please" she added, looking at Leela.

"But you haven't got any money" Leela told her.

"We don't have to buy anything" Peri said.

"What's the point in doing that?" Leela asked.

"Well, you'll just have to buy your favourite sister something then won't you?" Peri replied cheekily.

Leela smiled as she looked at Cameron before ruffling Peri's hair up "Come on then" she said and they all walked off towards the shops.

...

"This is so cute, I want it" Peri said as she looked at a top.

"How much is it?" Leela asked.

Peri turned the label over and found the price "£6.00"

"I've only got four pound left and I left my debit card at the house" Leela told her 'sister'.

"Oh, well it's okay. Maybe I'll come back when I get some money" Peri said but Leela could see by her facial expression that she really wanted it.

"I'm sorry, but I did already buy you a jacket and some new boots" Leela told her.

"I know, thank you so much. You're the best sister ever" Peri hugged Leela quickly before pulling back "It's so cute, I hope they still have some when I've got the money" Peri said, looking back at the top she wanted.

"I can buy it for you if you like" Cameron suddenly said causing Peri and Leela to look at him.

"You will?" Peri asked, unsure, she looked at Leela who nodded and smiled.

"Oh my god, thank you" Peri squealed as she grabbed the right size.

Cameron handed her the money "Thank you" she said as she walked off to pay.

Leela watched Peri walk to the till then turned to Cameron "You didn't have to do that" she told him.

"It's fine, really, I wanted to" Cameron assured Leela.

Leela walked forward a placed a chaste kiss to his lips before pulling away "Thank you"

...

Leela and Cameron were waiting for Peri as she was looking in 'hmv'.

"I've got something for you" Cameron said causing Leela to look at him and smile "What is it?" she asked him.

"I was going to wait to give it to you. I brought it when we were kids, even then I knew you were the one, I wanted to spend the rest of my life with..." he trailed off.

"But SHE ruined it" Leela said with venom as a single tear slipped down her cheek.

"Yes" he said, wiping her fallen tear away "But she can't ruin anything now" he told her firmly as he put his hand in his pocket and pulled out what he wanted to give to her.

"I take it everywhere with me, there isn't a place in this world I go without it..." he said as he opened the small box for her to see what was inside...

"It's beautiful" she said as she looked at the simple silver ring with two hearts joint together; one heart was bigger than the other and they lay entwined together. It wasn't anything fancy or expensive but to Leela it was beautiful and he was only fifteen when he brought it her so what did she expect? He wouldn't have had a fortune to spend on her at such a young age.

"You kept it for all these years?" she asked in a whisper as she fingered the ring, taking it out of the box.

"I didn't know whether to give it to you still, it was meant to be a promise..." he was cut off as she kissed him "I love it. I love you. Thank you, it's perfect" she told him as she slide the ring on her opposite finger to that of an engagement ring and looked admiringly at it before kissing him again as tears fell down her face.

"Why are you crying?" he asked her as he pulled away and wiped her damp cheeks.

"Because I'm happy, I never thought this day would come" she told him "I think we should tell her tonight" she added in a whisper "I want to be a proper family"

"You sure?" he asked as he looked her in the eyes and she nodded slowly as she smiled "Never been surer of anything in my whole life" she told him just as Peri was making her way back to them.

"Hey, did you get anything?" Cameron asked her.

"No" Peri told him as she pulled the tenner out of her pocket and handed it back to him "Keep it" he told her and she didn't argue, she just put in back in her pocket with a mumbled thanks.

* * *

><p><strong>the promise ring: type in 'low class cheap promise rings for girls' and go on images, it's the first one with a black and silver heart.<strong>


	22. Chapter 22

Danny and Sam had both been texting Peri none stop and she was sure they even had Tegan in on the ambush to make her come home; she didn't want to go home, she wanted to stay at the boarding house with Leela and Cameron, plus getting to see her 'brother' whenever she wanted to was great.

Cameron was up in his room on his laptop looking for flats for sale nearby and Leela was currently in the kitchen making her and Peri something to eat.

"Hey..." Leela started walking towards where Peri sat at the table as she noticed the frown on her face and how she was fiddling with her phone in her hand "Tom will text you when he's ready" she told her 'sister'

"It's not that. Mum, Dad and Tegan have text me like 20 times, they want me to go home..." Peri trailed off as she peered up at her sister who had two plates of cheese on toast in her hands, she put one in front of her and sat down with the other "Thanks" Peri mumbled before taking a small bite "I don't want to go home..." she started.

"You don't have to..." Leela told her "Leave Mum and Dad to me"

"No Leela, maybe I should go home" Peri said "Mum won't stop until I go home, I can still come and see you, they can't stop me"

Leela looked puzzled at the sudden change of mind but quickly shrugged it off "If that's want you want"

"Leela, you're still my sister, you aren't losing me" Peri told her.

"I know" Leela forced a smile.

"Then why do you look so sad?" Peri asked.

"Peri..." Leela started just as Cameron came down followed by Blessing who was nagging him because he hadn't given Dennis any rent yet "Okay, I got it. He will have it by tomorrow" he told her.

"He better" she said before walking out of the house.

Cameron rolled his eyes before looking at Leela who looked conflicted; she silently looked at Cameron and nodded her head.

Peri watched her 'sister' and Cameron with a puzzled look as she ate her toast.

Cameron sat down on a chair beside Leela and took a slice of toast off of her plate as she looked at him hoping he would understand she wanted to do it now.

Cameron stared back at the mother of his child as she grabbed his hand under the table and he realised it was now or never so he gave her a small nod before they both turned to Peri.

"Pez?..."

"Huh?" Peri looked up and saw them both looking at her "We need to tell you something..."

"What is it?" she asked as she looked from Leela to Cameron then back to Leela "Why are you looking at me like that?"

"Pez, please just listen, I need to tell you, you have no idea how long I've wanted to tell you, we both have..." Peri looked more confused as she listened to Leela talk but she nodded slowly letting her 'sister' continue.


	23. Chapter 23

Before Leela got a chance to say anymore Peri's phone sounded signalling she had a text come though so she read it...

**From Mum:**

**Peri hunnie, please come home. I love you so much, can we just talk about this, please I'm your Mum. I know what's best for you and that is to come home and be with your family.**

**If Leela wants to stay there with that thug and ruin her life she can but I won't let you.**

Peri looked up with angry eyes before letting out a strangled cry of rage, she chucked her phone on the table as reading her Mum's words made her mad; her Mum set Cameron up, he wasn't a thug!

_What is the big deal about Cameron anyway? _Peri thought to herself.

Leela picked Peri's phone up and read the message before shaking her head "That woman" she shouted, mainly to Cameron "I hate her. I didn't think I could hate her so much. I remember when I loved her, she was everything, but now she's nothing to me. She ruined my life"

Cameron looked at his girlfriend with sadness in his eyes; he hated that woman so much but she was still her Mum "She's still your Mum" he told her softly, caressing her hand as he held it under the table.

"Not anymore, not since I found out want she did. She's not..." Leela stopped the words that were about to spill out of her month and turned to Peri who was staring at her "What did she do?" she asked.

"She stole my daughter" Leela admitted through tears "She stole my beautiful, clever daughter from me and now she's trying to take you away from me again" she cried as Cameron pulled her into his side so she could lean on him for support.

Peri's month dropped open as she heard what Leela was saying, she didn't know what to say._ Leela has a daughter. Am I that daughter? I can't be, my Mum is my Mum _she thought to herself as she tried to come up with something to say.

"Peri are you okay?" Cameron spoke up as he watched her in concern as Leela's whole body shook against his from her tears.

She looked up at Cameron before looking to Leela "Leela?..." she asked with uncertainty "What do you mean Mum stole your daughter from you? She looked between the two people sitting opposite her "Are you my Mum and Dad?"

"Yes" Leela sobbed as she felt slight relief "You're our little girl" she told her daughter with so much love that she thought she was going to burst.

"Is that why Mum never let me spent time with you on my own?" Peri asked.

"I guess. She didn't want to lose you..." Leela trailed off but Peri interrupted her "But you lost me instead" Peri concluded.

Leela nodded as a fresh load of tears came down her face.

Peri was silent as she listend to what Leela had to say "But I can be your Mum now if you want, me and Cameron can be your parents like we've always wanted" she reached for her daughters hand with her free hand but she moved it out of reach "I need to go" she said before getting up and hurrying off ignoring the calls of her name from her 'sister';_ Mum_


	24. Chapter 24

In the hurry to leave the boarding house Peri had forgotten to pick up her phone as she found herself at the folly, sat alone; she didn't know what to think, sure her and her 'Mum' were on the outs and she wished she wasn't her Mum but she never expected it to be true; it was a mess! Leela was her sister and that was all she would ever be, right?

Peri sat at the folly as she realised where she left her phone, but she wasn't going to go back and get it; she needed time to think.

She didn't want to go home, she didn't want to see Leela or Cameron at the minute and Tom was away so she didn't have anywhere to go... she could go to Nico's, but she didn't really want that either.

I guess deep down Peri knew what and who she wanted but it scared her... she wanted her sister, but she wasn't her sister, she was her Mum; She just wanted to scream.

Peri sat on the bench of the folly with a million and one thoughts running through her mind; _maybe I need to go and see Mum _she thought to herself; _She's not my Mum though _her mind screamed; _She brought me up, Leela just gave me away _her mind went back and forth with positive and negatives.

Peri started crying as she sat there alone, not knowing what to do; it was clear to see that Leela did love her but she couldn't understand why she would just give her up, sure she knew what her 'Mum' did but isn't a mothers love stronger than that?

Back at the boarding house Leela tore her hand out of Cameron's as she stood up "What have I done? She hates me?" she panicked as she looked towards Cameron "I just wanted my little girl back" she uttered weakly "I need to go..." she said as she started to walk away but Cameron caught her hand, stopping her "Where are you going?" he asked her "To find my daughter" Leela told him with heat as she became frustrated with herself "Lee, maybe you should give her some time to get her head around it..." he said but she cut him off "NO... I need to make sure I don't lose her"

Leela didn't mean to take it out on Cameron but he didn't understand, she knew he was her Dad but Peri meant everything to her and if she lost her she wouldn't be able to cope; the only reason she coped the last fourteen years was because she still got to see Peri everyday and she knew she was happy and safe and that's all she wanted, but now she knew the truth and she needed her little girl back.

"I need to make sure we don't lose her" Leela mumbled gently as she wrapped herself in his arms, placing a soft kiss to the side of his neck before pulling away.

"Give her some time, it's a big shock for her" he told her as he tucked a strand of her blonde hair behind her ear and trailed his fingers down her cheek, wipping her leftover tears away.

"You're right, I'm so selfish..." she began "This is about Peri and I'm just thinking about myself as usual, I don't deserve her..." she rambled and her whole body began to tremble, Cameron could tell she was starting to freak out "Why would she even want me as a Mum? I mean look at me..." she frowned "I'm a mess, maybe it's for the best..."

"Oi, you're not a mess" he told her firmly "You're amazing, beautiful, strong, clever and that girl is lucky to have you" he told her with a passion "Now, none of this is your fault" he assured her as he pulled her close and tangled his hand in her hair "I love you" he whispered into her hair as his lips gently pressed against her head "Why don't you get some sleep?" he offered.

"NO" she shouted, pulling out of his hold "What if Peri comes back?"

"Well at least rest on the couch and if Peri comes back you'll be the first to know"

"She left her phone here" she said as she picked the device up "She'll be okay" Cameron assured her as he lightly pushed her towards the couch and followed her.

"Lay with me" she said as she got herself comfy on the couch and held her hand out for him and he took it and gladly did as she asked.

He lay next to her and carefully pulled her into his arms as she buried her face into the crook of his neck "Do you think she hates me?" she mumbled into his neck after a while as Cameron only just caught what she had asked.

"No babe, she won't hate you" he told her softly as he looked at the pained look on her face "I promise" he added as he ran his fingers down the side of her face to her neck before placing a soft kiss to her cheek.

"Love you" she mumbled to him as she just lay in his arms hoping Peri would come back so she could explain.


	25. Chapter 25

What happened so far:** Leela and Cameron just told Peri that they're her real parents and she just ran off and went to the folly to try to get her head around it. Peri is on the outs with her 'Mum and Dad' at the moment and even wished her 'Mum' wasn't her Mum, she didn't think it'd turn out to be true though. Also in this Tegan knows Leela is Peri's real Mum and in this Cam and Lee are together and looking to buy a flat together. Sam set Cam up and all the family including Peri knows this, also Cam was going to be released from prison just before Leela was due but Sam pulled some police-ie strings and put a stop to it therefore getting to keep Peri all for herself bc if Cam got out he would have found Leela and they would have been a family with Peri but Sam stopped all that, so Leela hates her Mum for doing that too.**

Peri was wondering around the village slowly as she decided whether to go home or back to the boarding house; she didn't want to see her 'Mum' but she didn't want to see Leela either, though if she had to pick one she knew who she would rather see at the moment.

She would rather see Leela at the moment if she was honest with herself, but that didn't mean anything, not really, all it meant was she didn't want to see her 'Mum'. Leela was her sister and her Mum was her Mum, that's how it's been all her life, how could it all just change?

Peri sat on the bench in the village staring at the ground before a shiver ran through her body making her decide to get up and go.

Her feet carried her towards the boarding house as she decided she would go back there and hear her 'sister' out, after all she couldn't trust her 'Mum' to tell her the truth; could she trust Leela though?

As she saw the boarding house in sight she carried on walking until she got to the door, noticing the door open slightly she slowly pushed it futher open only to be met by silence as she walked in.

Walking all the way in the house she noticed two people laying on the couch so she walked over and saw Cameron and Leela laying in each other's arms; they both had their eyes closed and looked to be asleep so Peri turned and walked away deciding to go upstairs.

Walking up the stairs she went straight to Cameron's room as that was where she had slept last night and she knew he wouldn't mind her being there.

Looking around the room she went over to his bed and sat on it before remembering she didn't have her phone and she had no idea where it was, she knew she had left it here before she ran off but when she came in it wasn't where she remembered last having it.

Looking at the pictures in the photo frames that Cameron had on his bedside table, she didn't really take notice off them before but now she looked at them she saw that one was a picture of what she presumed to be him and Leela when they were younger, another was a recent one of him and Leela where he was kissing her cheek as she looked at the camera and smiled. The last picture was of a man who looked a lot like Cameron; _maybe his brother _she thought to herself as a gently smile came to her lips before fading again.

Deciding to get up to look around the room more closely she went to the desk against the wall and saw a necklace laying on it, she knew it was Leela's as she had noticed that she wore that one all the time, but she never knew what was inside, all she knew was that it was a locket which her 'sister' always wore around her neck.

Taking the locket between her fingers she opened it up and saw two small pictures inside; one was of a young girl holding a tiny baby which she presumed was her and Leela; the young girl in the picture had mid length blonde hair while the small baby was wrapped in a pink blanket. She presumed the other picture was Cameron when he was younger because who else could it be; she couldn't think of any other person's picture that her 'sister' would carry with her all the time.

As she looked at the locket with the small pictures in a tear came to her eye as she realised he 'sister' must really love her.

As more tears silently fall down her cheeks the door squeaked making Peri quickly wipe her eyes and look around to see someone stood there watching her.

"Hey" the person breathed, walking further into the room.


	26. Chapter 26

Peri quickly shut the locket and threw it down like it had burnt her before looking back at her 'sister'

"Hi" she said in a deadpanned tone as she looking at Leela with a blank expression on her face.

"You came back" Leela said, pointing out the obvious "I've got your phone" she said, passing the phone to Peri who took it from her.

Peri didn't speak, she didn't know what she wanted to say, she wanted to hear the truth, but what even was that anymore? She was just really confused right now.

"Pez, let me explain" Leela whispered, walking over to the bed she sat down on it "Please, I'll tell you anything you want to know"

Peri looked at Leela for a few moments before getting up and Leela thought she was going to leave to room and walk away from her but instead she walked over to the bed and sat down beside her.

"So your my Mum huh?" Peri said without thinking.

"I am, you're my little girl" Leela said as she tried to take Peri's hand in hers but she pulled it out of reach.

"Don't" Peri whispered "Why did you just give me away?"

"Peri, I was fourteen"

"So. You were my Mum" Peri said louder than intended.

"Please understand..." Leela began but Peri cut her off "Understand what? That you gave me away, you didn't love me"

"Peri, I did love you... I do love you, you're me everything"

Peri shook her head from side to side "No, you didn't love me enough"

"Peri, when I found out I was pregnant I was so excited, at first it was a shock because I was only fourteen but knowing you where all mine and Cameron's made me so happy, I wanted you, I wanted to be your mummy, I wanted it so badly..."

"Then why weren't you my Mum?" Peri asked as tears threatened to spill from her eyes.

"I was your Mum" Leela put her hand over her heart "I was your Mum in here"

"But you wasn't my Mum, not like normal Mum's, you wasn't there for me like normal Mum's should be" Peri said as he voice began to break.

"When Cameron got sent to prison I was devastated, I didn't even get a chance to tell him I was pregnant, I was completely alone. Mum told me I couldn't do it, she said I needed to give you to a proper family where you could have two parents who loved you" Leela told her daughter honestly "But I've always loved you"

"My whole life has been a lie" Peri whispered "I don't even know who I am anymore"

"You're Peri, you're the beautiful, amazing girl you've always been, nothing has changed..." Peri cut Leela off "Everything has changed" she yelled.

"No Peri" Leela took Peri's hand in her own "You're still the same, you're Peri Lomax"

"But my Mum isn't my Mum, my Dad isn't my Dad and my Sister is my Mum" Peri said "I have cousins and an aunt and uncle I didn't even know about"

"I know baby, I'm sorry, but I wanted to tell you so many times over the years, I didn't want to let you go when you were born but I had to"

"NO, YOU CHOSE TO" Peri shouted angrily, snatching her hand away from Leela.

"Please don't hate me for this" Leela said quietly, getting off the bed "I would rather live as your Sister than not have you in my life at all"

"THEN WHY DID YOU TELL ME" Peri shouted.

"Because I thought..." Leela trailed off "I hoped you'd understand" she whispered so quietly Peri only just caught it.

Peri lay on the bed and turned away from Leela without a word so Leela went to leave the room "I don't hate you" Peri whispered just before the door closed causing a faint smile to ghost over Leela's lips ; _maybe there's hope _she thought to herself.


	27. Chapter 27

Leela walked slowly down the stairs as a few tears fell down her face; her tears were a mixture of happy and sad tears, she was feeling so many emotions now that she didn't know which one she was letting out, they just all rolled in one; happy, sad, relief, guilt; she felt so much and she wanted to make it all stop, she wanted her daughter back, but she knew it wouldn't be that simple now.

She was so lost in her thoughts that the sound of a familiar voice caused her to jump.

"Babe..." came the voice from the living area as he sat up right on the settee and looked straight at her, noticing her tears as her eyes were slightly red.

Her eyes slowly searched the room as she stepped off the bottom step and she found Cameron's worried eyes staring back at her.

Slowly making her way to the couch she sat down beside him and looking at him, tears still escaping her eyes as he reaching his hand up and wiping them away with his thumb.

"I take it Peri's back" he said in almost a whisper and she nodded gently as she closed her eyes against his touch; his hand was cold against her cheek but the softness of his touch was the best feeling in the world to her so she didn't mind.

"How is she?" he asked gently causing her to open her eyes and look at him.

"I've lied to her for so long" she croaked out, looking into his eyes "Your Mum lied to you, she did this, not you" he told her firmly but gently.

"But I should have been stronger, I should have taken care of my daughter, she was my little girl and I let her down..." she said as she trailed off before letting out a pained sob "What have I done?" she whispered as she stood up to walk away but Cameron caught her arm, stopping her.

She looked at him, neither of them saying a word before he broke the silence "Stop blaming yourself, this isn't your fault. I know you..." suddenly he was cut off by Leela yelling at him.

"YOU DON'T KNOW ME" she screamed at him before releasing her hand from his grip "You haven't known me for fourteen years"

"Babe..." he said soothingly as he stood up so he was in front of her.

"No, you're right this isn't my fault..." she trailed off before looking at him full on "This is YOUR fault" she emphasised the word 'your' as she became more and more worked up "You got me pregnant, you left me, you got sent to prison, you... you... YOU. You came back, I was happy with Ziggy, Peri was happy and you came back and ruined it, now Peri might never want to speak to me again"

"Leela, your Mum set me up, I didn't choose..."

"NO" she interrupted him "But Mum wouldn't have had the chance to set you up if you weren't some how involved, you made it easy for her..."

"How was I to know she was going to set me up?" Cameron spat and before he knew what he was saying he said it "You gave our daughter up, NOT ME" he said spitefully and he had barely finished the sentence before Leela's hand connected with his cheek.

Ever since Leela has known Cameron he has had a mean temper on him so after she had slapped him she regretted it, seeing the look on his face made her want to shy away but she didn't, she just looked at him, meeting his eyes in a silent dare; she was angry, sad, hurt, upset... at herself, at him, at her Mum, the only person that mattered to her in this moment was the girl upstairs.

They stood there, neither of them speaking and the silence was deafening to her as she looked at him, so many thoughts running though her mind before she began to crumble, Cameron realised the change in her straight away and his eyes softened as he looked at her, hearing her whispered words he pulled her into his arms and stroked her hair comfortingly.

"I need you" she mumbled into his shirt "Don't leave me" she said clearer as Cameron's heart broke for his girls; the one in his arms and the one upstairs.

"I'd never leave you" he whispered close to her ear "You're my whole world, you're my everything, I'd never let you go"

"Promise?" Leela mumbled as she lifted her head to look at his face and he offered her a tiny smile.

"Me, you and Peri are going to be happy together, a proper family, it's going to take a bit of time baby but we'll get there, I promise" raising his hand to her cheek he caressed it gently before placing a soft kiss to her forehead.

She smiled to herself before burying her head in the crook of his neck and placed a light kiss there before getting lost in his warmth.

They stood like that for what felt like forever before they heard someone coming downstairs.


	28. Chapter 28

Leela and Cameron both looked at the person who had just walked downstairs.

"Hi" Leela smiled at her 14 year old daughter.

"Hey" came Peri's mumbled response, she was looking in the direction of Cameron and seemed to be studying him whilst deep in thought about something.

Cameron noticed her gaze on him and smiled at her causing her to look away from him quickly, just then her phone started to ring so she pulled it from her pocket and looked at the screen.

'Mum' flashed on the screen causing her to mumble something inaudible.

Peri looked up from the screen and looked at the people who she had just found out were her real parents, then she looked back to her phone which was still ringing loudly in her hands.

"It's Mum" Peri said as she looked at Leela "I don't want to talk to her" she placed her phone on the kitchen counter and let it keep ringing on and on.

As Peri and Leela were in their own thoughts they didn't notice that Cameron had moved and picked the phone up from the counter.

"Cam..." Leela started but it was too late as he already had the phone to his ear.

Cameron hadn't spoken yet so Leela could only imagine what Sam was saying.

"It's me" he voiced.

Leela looked worried as Peri just ran upstairs leaving her Mum and Dad to it.

"Pez..." Leela called but no response came so she just looked back at Cameron who was smirking to himself.

"She doesn't want to know" Cameron spoke down the phone before a long silence followed.

"JUST PUT MY DAUGHTER ON THE PHONE" Sam shouted on the other end.

Leela walked over to Cameron and snatched the phone from his ear "She doesn't want to talk Mum"

"I don't care what she wants, put her on" Sam said loudly down the phone "She's only 14, she doesn't get a choice, I'm her Mum"

"Save it Mum, she knows" Leela said into the speaker.

"What?" Sam's shocked voice replied.

"You heard Mum, your secrets out"

Sam's response sparked anger in Leela as she shouted down the phone "YOU DID THIS, YOU MANIPULATED EVERYONE"

"You were supposed to be my Mum" Leela added in a weaker tone.

Peri was listening at the top of the stairs as she heard her 'sister' talking on the phone to her 'Mum', she heard the pain and hurt lacing her 'sisters' voice and she didn't like it so she decided to go downstairs.

Marching over to her 'sister' she grabbed the phone from her and put it to her ear "LEAVE US ALONE" she screamed to her 'Mum"

"Pe..." Sam started to say on the other end but Peri cut her off "No, I don't want to speak to you and neither does Leela so just go"

Leela heard the word Mum being said on the other end before Peri screamed "I HATE YOU" she looked between Leela and Cameron who where stood in front of her "I HATE ALL OF YOU" she then ended the call "You all lied" she whispered before looking sadly at her 'sister'.

"Peri" Leela said as she reached out to her but she shook her off "I'm going to see Nico" she mumbled before walking off out of the door.

Peri got out of the door before leaning against it and breaking down in tears; she was so confused, she couldn't get her head around it, she was trying, she really was but it was just so hard.

Time seemed to stand still before she wiped her eyes and pulled herself together then walked off towards the village.

Just then her phone bleeped signalling she had a text message; it was from Tom.

**Just got back, everyone's out if you want to come over, I want to ask you something.**

Peri read the text and smiled brightly to herself before happily heading off towards the pub to see Tom and hopefully forgetting about the mess that was her family for a few hours.


	29. Chapter 29

Peri knocked on the door of the flat only for Tom to answer it a minute later, as soon as he opened the door she threw herself into his arms, nearly sending them both falling to the ground but Tom managed to catch himself and keep them both up right.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Tom asked gently as he stroked her hair; he really liked Peri, she wasn't his girlfriend or anything but he was hoping that would change today; that's want he wanted to ask her, he wanted her to be his girlfriend.

"Oh Tom, it's all a mess" she mumbled as she pulled apart from him but still staying close.

"Sit down, I'll get us a drink" he said, leading her to the couch as he pushed the door shut.

She walked to the couch and watched as Tom went to the kitchen and got them a drink each.

He came back with two cans of pop, handing one to her she mumbled a thanks as he sat down beside her.

They sat in silence; Peri glanced at him every now and again as she sipped on her drink "Do you want to talk about it?" Tom asked with uncertainty.

Peri shook her head quickly telling him no as she didn't know where to start; she just wanted to forget and as the past few hours started to catch up with her she could feel the unwelcome tears coming.

"Tom" she uttered "It's all a mess, I don't know what to do, I want to forget but I can't"

Tom could see she was in distress about something so he placed his hand on her bare knee "Hey, you can tell me, it might help" he told her quietly.

Wiping at her eyes she turned to face him "H... How can you hate someone so much but still love them, I just want my Mum..." she sniffed as tears fell down her cheeks.

"Sam?" he questioned as she shook her head "No, my real Mum, it's all a lie" she told him in a shaky voice.

Tom didn't know want to say, she wasn't making sense to him "What?"

"My sister... she's my Mum, Leela is my Mum. They all lied to me" she looked at him "But I don't blame her, I blame my Mum" she said "My Nan" she added in a whisper "I have this anger" she said as her voice began to crack "Leela, she just gave me up" she sobbed "I mean, I know what Mum did, I know it was her fault but I just feel betrayed by them all"

"Have you spoken to your Mum, I mean, I, Sam..." Tom stuttered a bit not knowing what to say.

"No" she said abruptly "And I don't want to, she will just try to turn me against Leela" a new set of tears flowed free from her eyes "She's my sister and I love her"

"I thought you were angry?" Tom questioned.

"I AM" she shouted "I don't know what to do Tom" she looked pleadingly at him "What should I do, just play happy families with Leela and Cameron?"

He looked at her for a moment before she added "Cameron, the one my 'Mum' got sent to prison, he's my Dad"

"I don't know Pez, what do you want to do?"

"I don't know" she cried "I just want to forget, just for a few hours"

They stayed in silence for a bit before she remembered something so she swatted at her damp eyes and looked at Tom "What did you want to ask me?"

Peri could see how he had turned all nervous and she found it cute "Come on, ask me, worst I can do is say no?" she teased with a gently smile.

"Well, I... um, I was wondering... do you want to be my girlfriend?" he asked rather embarrassingly.

Peri didn't reply for a long moment as she sat there replaying his words in her head "You, I mean, you... you don't have to, it was a silly idea?" he stuttered on.

"No, Tom, I want to. YES, YES, YES, I would love to be your girlfriend" she replied happily as she hugged him before pulling apart "I've liked you for ages, I just didn't think you liked me in the same way" she told him.

"I've like you since you came to the village, I've just been scared to ask you" he said with a nervous laugh.

"That long?" she asked with a teasing smirk; the mess of her family long forgotten for the time being.

Suddenly her phone rang in her pocket so she took it out and looked at the screen, pressing reject she sat her phone down on the table and directed her attention back to Tom.

"Who was that?" he asked.

"Leela" she told him before changing the topic "So how was visiting family?"

"Yeah, it was great but glad to be back here" he said with a smile at her causing her to smile back.

"Peri?" he questioned quietly.

"What?" she asked as she looked at him, wondering what he was going to say.

"Can I kiss you?" he asked almost shyly.

She felt a funny feeling in her stomach as she thought about her first kiss being with Tom.

"Yes" she whispered as she nervously fiddled with her fingers; she was nervous but excited at the same time and the thought of Tom kissing her made her insanely happy.

Tom slowly leant in towards her and placed his hand on her cheek as he gently brushed her long silky hair back from her face.

Her eyes were open the whole time as she was too focused on what Tom was doing, suddenly his lips touched hers and she felt alive; she had never felt anything like this before and she liked it, she never wanted it to stop as her eyes slowly fell shut, enjoying the moment she had her first kiss with the boy she was sure she could love.


End file.
